


Misery Loves Me

by niennaerso



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, dan needs phil, they're so codependant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 17:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennaerso/pseuds/niennaerso
Summary: Phil has to help Martyn and leaves Dan alone for a couple of days. Dan can't handle being away from Phil for more than a minute.





	Misery Loves Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy

“Phil, please don’t go...” he complained.

“Dan”

“Phil, don’t leave me, I love you” he said shaking the boy by his shoulders while throwing his head and arching his back to emphasize the dramatism. 

“Dan” Phil tried to talk again, but his boyfriend wouldn't let him.

“I’m nothing without you”

“Dan”

“You’re my oxygen”

“Dan! since when are you this dramatic? It’s only two days!”

“Since you’re abandoning me.” he laughed, he loved exaggerating his already exaggerated feelings “ I’ll miss you”

“I’m gonna miss you too, but I have to help Martyn” his brother was moving out with Cornelia and they needed help, so the best option was to beg Phil for it, because there was no way he’d ask their parents.

“I know, it’s okay. I’m sorry, just go already, you’re late.”

“I’ll text you when I get there”

“Okay” Dan murmured under the peck he received from his boyfriend, glad it was only a peck and not more because it would’ve turned into a full make out session and Phil would’ve missed his train. Nevertheless, the kiss was still too short, and Dan didn’t love having to wait at least forty eight hours for the next one.

Not even five minutes had passed before Dan started to miss him. He needed him; or rather, he needed company. If he had to choose between all 7.6 billions of people in the world, he’d always choose Phil’s, just because. Anyways he didn’t like to be home alone, ‘maybe background music will help’ he thought. Editing was usually a good way to kill time, but right now he found it extremely boring. Besides, two days felt like two eternities.

He wondered if going for a walk could be good for him. There were two possible results: it could clear his mind and all that cliche shit from books and movies, or it could only increase his amount of free time to think about Phil. Dan knew he would be thinking about him one way or another, that wasn’t new. After all, he’d been thinking about him for 9 years non-stop.

He needed a distraction, and the solution for this was Louise, as always. She was very different from all their other friends. Her idea of having fun wasn’t remotely close to spending all the night out in a pub, or something of that sort. Probably the fact that she’s a mom had to do with that, so her distractions were pretty healthy and tranquil. He didn’t meditate it and sent her a text asking if she was free.

Dan set off towards her flat as soon as he got a positive response. Darcy was really happy to see him, and Pearl… well, Pearl didn’t have an opinion on him yet. Dan and Phil always spoiled them whenever they could, and whenever Louise wasn’t watching. The plan for that evening was pretty cute to be honest, they watched a bunch of Disney classics and then they had a tea party hosted by Darcy.

When he was returning to his flat, the weather had a sudden but drastic mood change, and it started pouring. His jacket was not the best to handle the situation, and the money in his pocket wasn’t enough to pay a cab, so he had to keep walking.

That night he started feeling sick. Why did everything bad happened to him when Phil wasn’t around? He didn’t want to leave his bed, he probably had a fever apart from the headache, and his throat hurt. Dinner wasn’t an option, so he slept until the next day, even if that time of sleep was the worst ever because he couldn’t breathe properly.

In the morning he contemplated his misery wondering how many days he’d be sick. Staring at the ceiling, he felt another part of his body hurt, but it was only his stomach complaining about him not eating nothing since last evening. Weakness was the main feeling in his body, but he had to ignore it and go to the kitchen to get something to eat. He took a couple of bags of biscuits and a bottle of ribena with him before coming back to his room. After eating a little he wanted to sleep again just because of the advantages of being unconscious of his actual state, but he was not able to do that. His eyes refused to close and his respiratory system mocked him. Considering things to pass the time, he figured a netflix binge watch would do. Hours later, after spending all day in bed with his laptop, biscuits, ribena, sickness and some pills that didn’t make a difference, he finally fell asleep.

He woke up in worse conditions. He definitely had a fever, but taking the pills was pointless given the fact that they were totally useless. He texted Phil telling him his bad luck, and how everything was his fault for leaving, in a joking way, of course. Then he stood up heavily to go to the bathroom, went to the kitchen to grab more snacks to avoid starving and came back to his room to repeat yesterday’s routine until he fell asleep again.

Dan was not aware of the time of the day he was living in, hours could pass and he wouldn’t notice because of a miraculously deep sleep, that had him practically in a coma. He didn’t notice his phone vibrating with Phil’s calls either. At night, the black haired boy arrived to their flat and got confused for a second when he found all the lights off, then he remembered Dan had told him he was dying on his bed. He walked to the boy’s bedroom, and slowly opened the door, trying not to wake him up. Dan shifted on the bed, but he didn’t look neither awake or sleep, he was kind of in the middle, barely alive. Or so, Dan would say.

“Dan, how are you feeling?” he whispered.

“Awful.” Dan’s voice sounded muffled from under his covers.

“Do you want something to eat? To drink?” Phil asked softly while approaching the bed and sitting beside Dan.

“No.” he murmured.

“Okay, I’ll be right back.” Phil stood up, and the movement the mattress made with this made Dan aware of what was happening.

“Wait! You’re back!” his head was now peeking out from the covers, revealing a curly haired boy with a zombie face.

“Yeah, babe. I’m back. I’ll go change my clothes.”

“Don’t you dare even think about it, mate. Come cuddle me.” he demanded. His boyfriend was unable to deny it.

Phil left his jacket on the floor, and crawled into bed with his sick boy. He’d probably end up sick too, but that didn’t matter at all to him, he just wanted to be close to Dan, and his boyfriend wanted the same. Their lives only reached the top when they were together, and it was okay, because they planned to share one life forever.


End file.
